descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Singing Mountain Clan
Details coming soon... 'Origins' The Singing Mountain Clan is a Dathomiri Witch clan village located near the Singing Mountain on Dathomir . They are a bitter rival of the Nightsister clan. Over the course of the past hundred and fifty years, the clan leadership has been passed down among the Hawk family, starting with Zaltana Hawk and her granddaughter Satara Hawk is to date the first Clan mother who willingly stepped down from her position and passed the title down to her children and the role eventually came to hands of Vivianne Djo. 'Layout of Stronghold' Deep within the Singing Mountain itself, many centuries ago, the founding members of the clan build a small structure that would become their main residence. The building was built from the mountain itself as its foundations and in time, grew with more people living inside them. The Clan mother and her family usually lives there though due to the size it has grown into with time, other members of the clan take residence there as well. It's hidden within the mountain, shielded from possible attacks and to this day, there is only a few known entrances from the outside but the Witches had built tunels and secret passages only they know about, passed down between the clan members only. 'Outposts' The outpost of the Singing Mountain clan is spread through out the valley before the mountain itself with endless housings for their members and continues climbing up the very same mountain, with some of the houses built in from the rocks of their natural landmark itself. Most members made sure that when they built their homes, they were concealed to at least a certain point to keep them safe, most notably, from the Nightsister clans with whom they share bad bloood with. 'Clan Halls' 'Appearance' Witches of this clan do not differ a great deal from others. Traditional outfits and face paint is still very much part of their belief but with the passing years, younger witches have adepted to a more modern look in most daily activities. 'Ideals and Philosophy' 'Notable Rituals' Like most clans on Dathomir, the Singing Mountain clan follows the three trials of assention. The ceremonies and tests are same as for all the rest, however, their other ceremonial rituals differ to certain degrees. Wedding / Claming Ceremony Traditionally, while Witches could be joined in ceremonies to non-Dathomirians, their childen could not inherit their Mother's place. The be eligable to lead a Clan or to be on a council, the child must be born of an Union done by the laws and customs of the Clan being represented. If the Witch and man choose to, they may have a double ceremony where each person's religion and customs are observed. The traditional Singing Mountain Clan wedding must include an Elder of the Clan, preferably the Clan mother, but if neither could be met, a female member of the clan will have to do. There are several different ways of preforming the ceremony. In the most traditional one, the female makes offer to claim the male, after which the Clan mother functons as a Priestess over the ceremony, speaking on behalf of the Witch to the male, establishing what it means to be claimed before the other, the male, accepts the offer, after which by the Clan's law, the couple is united, a bond that can only be broken if the female sells the male (or kills him). Other ways include the female and male exchanging vows which is acknowledged by a Clan member. Final bit of the ceremony is the back scratching, preformed during the actual intimacy act at which time, the female lays her final claim of the male by scratching out his back. Child Naming A naming ceremony of some type is common to most societies. It is a ceremony where a new born is introduced to his or her community as well as to the Force. It is an important ceremony for the family and friends that are involved even if it does not mean much to the infant at this point in time. It makes the newborn a real and concrete member of the Clan. It is very important socially, not to mention that it brings the infact to the attention of the powers that be, whatever he or she will call them later, during one of the most vulnerable times of their life. Naming ceremonies are normally done no sooner than one week after birth (to allow the recovery of both the baby and mother from childbirth) and normally no longer than a couple of months after the birth (if more time passes the infant is already part of the Clan and has probably already been called to the attention of the Force in some way so it becomes a rather moot point). The ceremony is best done at sunrise or at least in the morning and is best if done during a full or waxing moon. New parents should invite family and friends that they feel will be close during the child's life. A naming ceremony can be simple and non-Dathomir enough that those of other views of the Force should feel comfortable attending. Originally it took place at the down square or any sacred space with clear quadrants would do. The Clan mother oversees and performs the ceremony in most cases. The ritual can be adapted for a male child, a single parent, or parents of the same gender. Elements (earth, wind, water and fire) are used to bless the child while using cardinal directions (north, east, south and west) for each stage. Funeral Ceremony Upon the death of a clan member, the deceased is given a funeral ceremony to which all clan members, be they male or female, can witness. The ceremony itself is most commonly conducted by a priestess of the clan that sings the following lyrics. Beyond the night, a rising sun Beyond the night, the battle's won The battle's won. Fear and shame now in the past Pain and sorrow gone at last Gone at last. Circle renewed, peace will be found Beyond the night, on sacred ground. River flows led by the wind First new breath, our journey begins Journey begins. Following the song, the body is burned so the soul could be free to pass on. 'Stance on Tech' 'Language' The Paecean language is the most common and oldest language of the planet Dathomir. Like other clans around them, the Singing Mountain clan uses the same language while their dialect may differ to a certain degree. Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Clans of Dathomir Category:Singing Mountain Clan Category:Hawk Family